A very-digi Christmas
by JKWilliams
Summary: Revised with a new part of the story in it. This is the story of the Christmas episode from Sora's POV. It is Sorato so - Dont like, dont read!


A/N - Many of you have already read this but this is the revised edition of it. I added the story that Jun told later about Matt saving Sora to it. It just wasn't complete without that part of the story. I guess that Sora-anne can be considered the sequel to this story so enjoy!   
Okay, I don't own digimon and I strictly copied this from the episode (okay I added a lot) but anyway. I Had to write this. I just had to. There are a million just like it, but I had to write it. I had read a lot from Tai's POV earlier, but since I am a huge Sora fan, I had to make her POV. It's the whole episode (or what she's in). And for all of you Taiora fans out there - We don't know what really went on inside the room and we did see that Tai has feelings for Sora and will wait if she ever changes her mind. SO cheer up. I love both Taiora and Sorato. Well, have fun and "Let's do this - old school style." I couldn't resist!  
  
  
  
  
  
"A very digi-Christmas"  
  
  
  
  
  
I made my way down towards the beach. I had just gotten a call from Izzy asking me to come down to the beach front at noon. It was a gorgeous day, the kind that its really cold but the sun is out and the air is crisp. I breathed in the smell of winter. It was nice. I knew that I needed to be there for whatever Izzy wanted, but I still had some things to do before tonight.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was something really pulling at my mind. I still had no idea what to get him for Christmas, him being my crush. As I was walking I had my head down deep in thought, and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Before I knew it I had ran into to something, or rather someone. I started apologizing and looked up to see who I was apologizing to. It was him. I sucked in my breath. Oh, of all the people I could run into, why did it have to be him?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't have to apologize." He was saying. "I purposely made it so you would run into me. I had called your name a couple of times and you hadn't answered so I accidentally bumped into you." He flashed one of his heart melting smiles at me. After silence on my end he went on. "So, I guess you got the call to meet Izzy at the beach too, huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I mumbled, "Yes, that's where I am headed now." That was a stupid comment, I thought to myself. Why else would he ask you if you were going there if he didn't figure that out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think the big deal is?" he asked me, trying to get me to come out of my silent shell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know." I answered in my monotone voice. I was so nervous around him right now, and I couldn't allow myself to make another stupid comment, so I decided to keep my answers short and simple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I was in the middle of an important practice, that started late anyway, so I hope its a good reason."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at me, "Your awfully quiet. Anything wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He still had that concerned look on his face, "Okay. Hey, you are coming to the concert tonight, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I pulled myself from the stupor I had been in, "Of course."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you were going to be there. Hey, maybe afterwards we could go out." My face lit up. Was he asking me out? He continued, "You know, the whole gang. We're never all together anymore. I miss you guys."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, so he wanted everyone to go. Not just me. My heart fell, and I again fell into my own little world. Well, at least it would be more time to spend with him. Lately, whenever I saw him he was surrounded by a bunch of girls, and we never got to talk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Up ahead we saw Tai walking and I knew I had to get myself out of this depression. So I yelled out, "Hey Tai, wait up." He stopped and Matt and I walked up to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys," Tai said, "guess you got called too?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I nodded at my best friend. Tai was always there to cheer me up. He was a great guy. I smiled at him. "Yeah, what's the all important deal that we all got called for. Is something wrong in the Digital World? Is Biyomon okay?" I was concerned for her and the rest of the digimon all of the time. I had barely gotten to see her since we had been back these last four years.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, she does speak in sentences!" Matt said, once again pulling me from my thoughts. I looked at him and he was smiling with a gleam in his eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked at us oddly and said, "I don't know what the deal is. There's Izzy and Joe up ahead."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As we walked up to them I noticed Izzy had his laptop with him. "Yo, Izzy. I thought we weaned you away from carrying that thing around all the time." Matt said to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We all looked at Izzy and grinned. "Relax guys, I haven't reverted back to my old ways. I got an email from the younger Digidestined asking me to bring my laptop here and to ask you all to meet me. So here we are."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai asked, "So where are they? They're coming through the digital port I guess. Kari needs to be back. Mom wanted to see her before tonight." Tai was never one to wait on anything. A beeping noise drew our attention to Izzy's computer - ahh the memories that thing brought back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A light flashed and standing before us were the younger digidestined. They had five large brown bags in front of them. We looked at them in confusion. Davis was talking, but I couldn't hear all of what he was saying. Something about ruining a suprise.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe started to ask what was going on when Davis yelled out, "Now!" Out of the bags jumped our digimon. I was so excited. Biyomon was there, right in front of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I heard Tai and Matt exclaim their digimon's names. Tentomon was elated to see Izzy and Joe was complaining about how hard Gomamon was squeezing him. I just hugged Biyomon hard. It felt so good to have her there. Someone said, "I think they like their presents." It was Davis who replied, "Just call me Davis-Claus."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled up at him, "Just what I wanted, how'd ya know?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolei answered me, "A little birdy-mon told us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is nice." Cody said, "Christmas is a time for families to get together." Everyone was so happy. After a few moments of us all talking and exclaiming our joy at our gifts, we all had to finally part ways, having things to do. I thanked the younger Digidestined again and Biyomon and I left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
As Biyomon and I walked home, I sighed.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Sora?" she asked me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had to smile. "I can't hide anything from you, Biyo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nope, you can't." she said in her cheerful voice. "Okay girl - spill it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I grinned, "You and Palmon have been spending way too much time with Mimi!" So, I told her about my crush on Matt, and my dilemma about what to get him for Christmas. "He has everything he could possibly want."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, give him what we digimon always want, then!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's that?" I said skeptically.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Food."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I thought for a second. Of course, this was it. It was simple, kind, and something that wasn't too fancy or revealing. "Your a genius, Biyo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled at me, "Yeah, I know." So we ran the rest of the way home to fix my present for Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, this is so exciting. People are already lining up for Matt's concert." I said to Biyomon. I was so excited and nervous that I was trembling. I had made the cookies and wrapped them tightly for Matt, with love I might add.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Sora. We'll be sure to get good seats. Especially once you give him these homemade cookies." I was going to pass out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope." I was about to change my mind. I stared at the door as if hoping it would swallow me up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora, wait up." I turned to see Tai and Agumon coming towards us.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Tai ... uh." This was just great, as if I wasn't nervous enough. Then I realized the present was out in broad daylight. I shied back and tried to hide the gift, but I knew it was too late.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at me oddly and Agumon said, "Something smells good." But he was interrupted by Gabumon opening the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Biyomon yelled, "I bet you will. NO WAY! You'll eat the whole thing yourself."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He replied, "Wait. I resent that. I'm on a diet." Could this get any worse? I just wanted to inconspicuously drop it off and leave, maybe a nice word from Matt on it, without anyone noticing. But, now all of this was going on.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai interrupted them, "So umm, Sora. Are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean not that it matters to me ... Just wondering." He said quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh yeah, its worse. I didn't understand what was going on and before I knew it I said, "No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards," and I giggled. I giggled! Was I out of my mind?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked upset and said, "Oh, I see. Matt, huh?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
My face fell. Did Tai like me? I thought we were just good friends. I knew that just   
admitting my crush on Matt had literally crushed Tai. Now I felt nervous, and guilty. I was ready to cry. As I felt the tears well up, Tai walked up to me and looked me straight in the eyes, "It's okay," he said. He placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your not mad at me, Tai?" It was the only thing I could think to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He replied, "No, of course not..." but I could tell he was upset. Then he did the oddest thing. He pushed me towards the door. "Now get in there and say hi to Matt for me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I turned back to him and saw the love in his eyes. Tai loved me, and like the great friend he is, was encouraging me to make me happy. "Thanks Tai." I was thankful to him for a million things at that moment. I knew he could see it all in my eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Agumon broke off our glance, I could tell he was a little miffed by the whole situation. "The least you could do is leave us the cookies!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at my best friend and our digimon and smiled. I would make it right with Tai again. "Tell you what - I'll make some special ones for you." With that said I turned to the doorway that held my destiny. It was now or never.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As I started inside I head Tai say, "I'll be waiting." I knew he would. Agumon was telling him how much he had grown up, but I didn't catch the rest because just then I was knocked over by a whirlwind. I heard Tai yell Jun and I cringed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was her, my arch-enemy. Okay, so it was a little over dramatic, but still, it was Jun. "Do you want me to use Spiral Twister on her, Sora?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I laughed, "No, that's okay." Up ahead at Matt's door I heard him telling Jun to go away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But, Matt!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I mean it Jun. Go away, No one is allowed back here because we are trying to get ready for the concert."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But, she's here!" Jun was pointing to me. Matt glanced up and for the first time noticed me in the hallway. He smiled and I couldn't help but blush. The next thing I knew, Matt had grabbed my arm and was yelling, "Yeah, well she's different." He had pulled me into his dressing room and shut the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of stunned silence, he gave me a once over. I had done my hair just for him, and dressed in my favorite dress, not that you could tell since I had my big coat on. I could hear Jun still talking to the closed door and Matt said "So, Sora. What brings you here?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I umm..." I had to blush and Biyomon pushed me forwards.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Gabumon that answered for me. "She brought us a present! And boy does it smell good."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The present's not for you, its for Matt!" Biyomon yelled at Gabumon. I knew that she meant well, but it wasn't helping the situation. The two digimon started to argue again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I just stared at them until I head Matt say, "You brought me a present?" He was right in front of me now and I couldn't breath. Come on Sora, where is all that bravado you once possessed as a child? So, I took a deep breath and pushed my gift to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He held out his hands and took it. "Thanks Sora, but I am afraid I don't have anything for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled, "That's okay. Well, I better be going, gotta get a good seat and all. Good Luck tonight." I had to get out of there before I collapsed. I was walking out the door and in the hall when I was stopped by his voice again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I took a breath and turned, "Yeah..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Could you take Gabumon with you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, sure." I couldn't help it. It was in my nature to take care of the digimon and everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you after the show!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kay." I said. I glanced back after Gabumon and Biyomon caught up with me and I saw Matt just staring at me. I turned towards the door quickly and almost started to run.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once we were outside, Biyomon said, "Sora, you didn't even give him a chance to open it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, Biyo, but I was too embarrassed. This way if he doesn't like it I won't see."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Biyomon just sighed and Gabumon looked at us funny. Waiting in line ahead of us we saw Tai, Izzy, and Joe with their digimon. Even though I still felt bad about Tai, I still needed to be with my friends, so we raced up to meet them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai and I were seated in front of Izzy and Joe. We were at the back of the auditorium, but up high, so that we could still see everything. It had been a first come first serve type thing. Things had been fine between me and Tai, as if nothing had happened. Gobumon, covered by a jacket sat in-between me and Tai. I think he had done it purposefully to keep me and Tai apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt's band sounded great tonight. "Matt's a really good singer. Though I may be biased" Gabumon said. Jun, who was sitting near us, had pompom's and was screaming that she loved Matt. Sometimes, she went a little overboard. I choose to ignore her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The concert was their best yet, and I was enjoying spending time with my friends. I had put the gift into the back of my mind and was just enjoying the show. He did look good up there, though. As Matt started to play his guitar in the song, the lights and music started to fade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" I said to no one in particular. I turned towards Tai and said, "Something's happening." I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai answered me, "I hope this is part of the show."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy behind us exclaimed, "You never know with rock concerts." But we all knew this wasn't part of the gig. Matt kept looking behind him on the stage, when this ear deafining sound rang out. Covering my ears to shield from the loud sound, I cringed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, from behind Matt and his band came DarkTyrannomon. I couldn't believe it! What was he doing here? Then from behind him came a group of Bakemon. Matt and his band were all running off the stage, and everyone else was running out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai yelled out, "What are they doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe answered, "Maybe they're just music lovers."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The room had erupted in chaos, everyone trying to get out. As DarkTyrannomon came at us, Tai yelled, "Agumon, Digivolve!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was waiting for Agumon to digivolve when Agumon said, "I can't, Tai."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean? Did you forget how?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy yelled, "Never mind, let's get out of here!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Things had erupted in utter confusion. I wasn't quite sure what was going on or where everyone else was. I stopped down at the bottom and was being ran into by hundreds of people as I looked for Gabumon and Biyomon. But, they weren't anywhere in site.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then I heard a scream as debris from the roof started to cave in on us. I saw a huge chunk start to fall towards me and started to panic. I couldn't move. My feet were literally frozen to the spot. This was the end for me. I covered my head and cringed but it never hit. I felt a warm sensation around me and looked up to see Matt with his arms around me, protecting me. I smiled at him and sighed in relief and he looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay." He yelled over the screams. I simply nodded and he took my hand and we ran towards the exit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While we were amongst the crowd we were pulled apart by them. I heard Matt yelling my name but I could no longer see him. People were screaming as I made my way to the door. There were digimon everywhere chasing people. I noticed Tai then and he was yelling but I couldn't hear as I was trying not to get trampled by the hoards of people.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once the crowd had cleared I looked up to see an ugly site. I thought it was just a hallucination but Tai confirmed its reality. "Huh, a control spire!" We huddled and Tai took out his cell phone to call the others. I wasn't paying much attention as I was watching in horror as all the digimon, who were once good, were chasing these innocent people. Dark Tyrannomon came out of the tent that the concert had been in.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was then that Matt caught up with us. "Hey, you ruined my concert." he yelled up at DarkTyrannomon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt, glad to see your focused." Tai yelled at him. Just then the control spire was knocked over and I looked up to see the younger digidestined and their digimon coming towards us.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled because the odds were evening up now. Tai yelled, "Let's do it old school style!" Agumon digivolved to Greymon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then as if all thinking with one mind the rest of us took action.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everyone..." Matt yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Digivolve ..." I responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right now ..." Izzy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hurry ..." Joe added.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then simultaneously our digimon digivolved. We stood back and watched as they started the battle with the others. Matt exclaimed, 'They're all over the place."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Tai said, "They've got us outnumbered."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe was the one to speak next, much to my suprise. "Wait, I've got an idea." I stared at him as he continued, "Get all the evil digimon together in one place."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy while typing on his computer said "We're gonna send them back to the digital world."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolei was the first to tell her digimon what to do and she then opened the digital port. As the first group of digimon got sent back Davis ran up to Tai and said, "Well, that wasn't so hard."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai agreed, "Easy as pie."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I grinned and rolled my eyes as Kari said, "Oh boy. We should make it a rule that Tai and Davis aren't allowed to be together in the same room."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TK cut her off, "Forget about them, Kari. It's the digimon that worry me. How did they get to our world in the first place?" I tuned out the rest of the conversation that they were all having. TK was right, how did they get here?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The others continued to discuss the problem but my attention was drawn to Birdramon and Halsemon attacking another group. They got them into the port and only two digimon were left, ultimates. The younger digidestined DNA digivolved their digimon and took care of that problem real fast.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Davis yelled, "Yeah! We did it, all the digidestined together!" It really was an awesome thing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guys, if Arukenimon and her digimon can move between worlds, then we're in trouble." Tai said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What'll we do?" Matt asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai answered, "Well have to fight all over again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no.." I said. I didn't want anyone else to risk their lives fighting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Davis turned to us, "Relax, we'll get her." And we all agreed, we knew that together we could handle anything.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We were all standing at the steps to the train station. "Thanks for walking me to the train, everyone. I guess my party is over. It was short but it was fun."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Davis smiled at him, "We had a great time, Ken!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Me too." Ken replied  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Ken was walking up the stairs Davis yelled, "And we're all gonna come over next year."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled. Even though things hadn't gone the way I had planned them, we were all together, and safe. It hadn't been a total loss, after all. Matt had saved me. I had all night to wonder about that and figure out what it meant. I smiled and turned to Kari and the rest of the gang and said, "Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You too," Kari said to me and we smiled at everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no. I forgot to kiss Kari under the mistletoe!" Davis said as Kari and I looked at him astonished.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He never quits." Tai said to the younger version of himself. "Take it from me- you'll never learn about women." We all had to laugh at this.   
  
  
  
  
  
As we all turned to take our own way home, I sighed and turned to watch them all go. Yes, things were going to be tough ahead. But, we could handle it. After all, we were the digidestined.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Twas' a digimon Christmas, and everyone was busy.  
Especially the likes of Tentomon and Izzy.  
Joe played with Gomamon, Matt and Gabumon ate (Sora's cookies).  
Palmon saw Mimi, isn't that great?  
Cody and Upamon shared a little sushi,  
while Porurumon sat on Yolei's tushi.  
Tokemon went caroling, Ken's thankful for friends.  
While in Davis's dreams the fun never ends.  
Merry Christmas!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - Well, I thought I would add Kari's little thing at the end. It was so kawaii. I might do more of these if I am so inspired and if you liked it. I had to write it though. Ya know when you just have to write something! The Elite's next chapter will be up sometime this week. Well, until next time, digimon fans!  
  
  
  



End file.
